Colors Of The Rainbow
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: Indigo Perthshire gets reaped for the first annual Hunger Games. I'm SO sorry this got deleted! I got hacked. D:
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Indigo POV

It was a rainy day, it was just me and mum in the house. I was helping her cook dinner, cabbage soup. All the sudden the front door opened. I turned away from dinner and saw my older brother. I ran to him immediately, and hugged him. "Indigo, we need to talk. Mum, you come too." Mum couldn't turn away from the soup she was cooking so she turned off the stove, and brought three bowls for us. "What is it Otto?" I asked him "Did we surrender?" "Yes, we did. And District 13 was destroyed." Otto started crying, our father was in District 13. He couldn't believe he was telling his brother and mother, he was dead.. We al cried with him. Otto was a solider in The Dark Days, he went to the Capitol to fight for us, the rebellion. "Also, The Capitol will make sure we never forget about this war. Each year they will send one boy and one girl from each district. They will send them to a arena and film them fighting to the death. It's called The Hunger Games, the first drawing is tommorow. Dress up nice, you just might get sent to your death." Mum and I cried some more. This can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Caterina POV

We were all standing by the brand new Justice Building, waiting for Marie, the Capitol lady to draw names. "Alright! Ladies first!" Everyone stared as she drew a name from the bowl."Rosanna Hollow!" I realized, my twin sister was just drawn. "I volunteer!" I couldn't believe what I had just said, I walked up to the front of the Justice Building and stood next to Marie. "And who are you?" she asked "I'm Caterina Hollow, volunteered for my twin sister." "That's very brave of you, Caterina." "Thank you." And I sat down in a seat next to the Mayor. "Now, it's time to draw the boys names." Again, the same eyes stared at the boys bowl. "Creel Storm!" Creel nervously walked up to the stage, like me. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Creel?" "No." I got up from my seat and shook Creel's hand "We might be the two victors!" I told him. I was ready, ready to win.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel POV

I looked at Missy, the escort. I looked at her hand in the bowl, praying the name wasn't mine. "Isabel Hunter!" Oh shit, that's my name! But I ran in the other direction, I didn't want to die. But I ran into the peacekeepers, they picked me up. I was crying and screaming, in front on the whole district. I was so embrassed. Missy looked into my eyes, she felt deep sympathy for me "I'm sorry Isabel, I really am. I didn't mean to draw your name." I nodded my head in reply, and went to the side. "Indigo Perthshire!" a very handsome boy walked up to the stage and came up to me. "It's okay." he said "I'll be your ally, I'll try and help you win." Indigo's words made me smile a little bit. "Thank you." And we shook hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Indigo POV

Isabel and I went in the train. We were both very excited, but depressed at the same time. Missy lead us to the table, there was tons of food, all different kinds. And I dug in right away, without asking. _I'm so hungry! _"You eat like pigs!" Missy declared. Isabel was striken, and she started eating slowly. "Well! What you need is a damn good whacking!" I laughed at my comeback, which reminded me of a song on my father's favorite record. Isabel laughed with me, she looked so beautiful even with that orange sauce on her face._Am I in love?_ Missy later showed us the reaping tapes, there were some volunteers, The girl in 2, The boy in 11. We looked for potential allies. "I like the girl in 7!" Isabel said "How about the boy in 3?" I replied "Sounds good." And with those words Missy was on the phone, calling the managers of each of the this was the very first Hunger Games, there are managers until all districts win at least one game, then there will be mentors, past winners. After that we had the boy in 3, the girl in 2, and the girl in names were Topher,Caterina,and Linnet. Things should get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabel POV

The train went into a complete were in the Captiol, finally. I walked out of the train with Indigo, his hand in mine. We made our way through the crowds and into a tall building. The building was sky-scraper built especially for the Hunger Games, we stepped inside quietly. We could smell the fresh paint on the walls right away. Missy led us to a elevator and pressed button number 6. I liked riding the elevator, I liked seeing the other tributes below, through the glass. The elevator stopped and she unlocked the door right across the hall. Inside was a apartment, a beautiful one. "Isabel! It's huge!" "I know it is. Wanna look around?" He smiled and looked into my eyes 'Sure!" And we ran off, leaving Missy behind. We ran into a random room and Indigo shut the door, locking us inside."Isn't it stunning." I say as we look at the Capitol's bustling streets. "Yes it is." He laughed and lightly kissed me on the cheek."You know I love you, Isabel." "Me too." And he pulled me close, in a really tight grip. "We're more than friends, right?" "Yes, that's right." I looked up at him, and his stunning eyes. His eyes are a shade of blue, indigo. His hair is black, mine is blond. "This will be our secret, alright. None of the tribute will know, until the games." "Why keep our love a secret?" "For safety, of course. The gamemakers could kill one of us if they knew." I guess you're right. Curse the Hunger Games.""No don't curse them Isabel! Thank them, they brought us together." "But.." My words were blocked, with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Caterina POV

I got on the train, shortly after Creel. It is very luxurious, to me. If you didn't know already, not everyone in District 2 is wealthy. I happily went inside and sat down, and l saw all the food on the table. Orange Chicken, Fried Rice, Stir-Fryed Pork, and Sushi._YUM!_ Before our meal Marie told us about the food's history. _Talk about boring! _The food was from the now destroyed Chinese Empire, before it was destroyed the food was imported to America (now known as Panem.) We dug in, I did anyway. I ate all of my food within seconds, taking seconds, thirds, and even fourths! Creel, however was still eating his first Marie showed us the reaping tapes, none were interesting, until District 6. The girl was kicking,screaming, and crying. Peacekeepers had to bring her up to the stage. The boy, was very handsome. He walked up to the Justice Building with pride, he saw that the girl was went up to her and told her he would try and help her. The girl smiled and shook his hand. That boy would be mine, who cares about Creel. I want the district 6 boy, nobody can stop me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for so many typos! I hope you love the story so far! Please review!

Indigo POV

"I love Isabel Hunter. She loves me. Enough said." I told Caterina, the female District 2 tribute, who fell head over heels for me. We were at the training center, today were meeting our allies and training, of course."I'll be your friend Caterina, at least I care at all!" And I held out my hand, she shook it. I took a quick glance at Isabel, who was talking to Linnet and Topher. I saw as Creel, one of the "careers" (tributes from 1,2, and 4. They have some weapon experince.) "You sure you don't want to join us, Cat?" "I'm sure. Thanks for the offer though." "No probelm Cat, come back if you change your mind." Isabel approached us with Linnet and Topher. "Yay! The whole team's together!" Isabel shouted, and she gave us all a group hug. Caterina didn't look too pleased, but Linnet was happy. Topher wasn't in the mood for a hug, neither was I but we both accepted. Topher seemed to have a little crush on Isabel, so I had to talk to him later. Linnet was becoming close to Isabel as well, they looked like best friends. The games were just getting started.


	8. Chapter 8

Caterina POV

The next few days at the training center were good, then we had out interviews. I was very excited, I looked beautiful. I wore a blue dress. "Caterina Hollow!" I could hear Venia, the interviewer call my name. I walked up on the stage, I felt confident. "Hello, Caterina!" "Hi." I replied "So, are you excited." "Yeah. I am. I'm going to win!" "Trust me! I'm betting on you!" I took a peek at Isabel, behind the stage. She looked jealous. After the interview, I stayed and watched the other tributes, then Isabel went on the stage. I didn't pay attention to her interview that much. I watched her walk away as Indigo went on the stage. Immediately, Venia asked him about Isabel. his answer made me shiver a bit. "I love her, she's like my best friend. She'll never let me down." Then she asked about me, she must of known, everyone did. "She's just a friend. I guess." I cried a little and Creel put his arm around me. "It's alright. It's just love." I had a idea, i decided to make Indigo jealous. I kissed Creel right as he walked in.


	9. Chapter 9

I am going to make each character's POV double the length from now on.

Of course there going to be a theme song for each fanfiction I write, you can vote on one when you review.

I am just letting you know Caterina did not impress Indigo in the last chapter (IndigoxIsabel)

Isabel POV

After a few days of training and interviews, we did a test in front of the gamemakers. I was so nervous, I was probably going to die on the first day. "Isabel!" I heard them call my name. I got up right away and looked around the room, there were blowguns everywhere. I picked up the biggest one, and took my time and aimed at the target. I blew into the gun and I watched the dart fly. It landed right on the heart of the human target."Yes! I did it!" The gamemakers had smiles on their faces and the target started to move. I aimed at it again, hitting it in the heart once more. "Very impressive Isabel, just one more test for you. Go walk to the platform." I did as I was told, and I started rising up. The target started moving again, I had to shoot it from above. I took my time, and shoot it. This time the dart was on the vital spot on the head. The platform lowered and I moved aside, and refused to leave. Indigo came in shortly after I finished. I watched him use his throwing knives, all around at all the targets they set up. We both did really well, and went back to the apartment, satisfied. The next day was exciting, our training scores awaited. "Good morning!" Indigo shouted. "Good morning!" I hugged him, he laughed. "Since we're doing absolutely doing nothing today, wanna listen to some records?" "Sure" I replied. And off we went to the library of the Hunger Games building. "Here! Found one!" The cover had four men walking down the street, and he just stood there, admiring it. "This was one of my father's favorites, it was by a band called The Beatles. They were from England, a country that was bombed hundreds of years ago." He looked on the shelves and found another record, one with a old man with a cane on the cover. "And this one, was by a band called Led Zeppelin. They were also from England, and they were a hit. Just like The Beatles, I forgot to mention." I smiled "That's awesome! I can't wait to listen!" We got back to the apartment, and Missy was watching us walk in the door. "Hello, where were you? On a date?" "No! We went to the library, and we got some records!" I shouted in defense. "The scores are about to come up!" We looked at our scores, and our allies too. Caterina got a seven, Topher got a five, Linnet got a nine. I got a ten and Indigo got a eleven. Shortly we left, and listened to our records. One song on the first one reminded me off Caterina, and why she was our ally. "Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer Came down upon her head. Clang! Clang! Maxwell's silver hammer made sure that she was dead." Caterina was a killer, and quite a vicious one too, and she was a thirteen year old girl that just scared me even more . I was hoping she wouldn't kill me in the arena, I was the one and only person standing in her way. Another song reminded of Indigo of me "Someone told me there's a girl out there, with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair.""And guess what? I found that girl!" I started to blush, a lot. I looked out the window, it was night time. We didn't even eat dinner. The last Led Zeppelin song played and I fell down on the bed, we were in my "bedroom". He fell right next me, and we fell asleep right there.


	10. Chapter 10

It's finally time for the very first annual HUNGER GAMES!

SO EXCITED!

I have decided all of your character's fates. So prepare for suspense.

Indigo POV

"Wake up!" I said, I shook Isabel awake. "What?" she replied. She looked really tired. "I think the games are today." I kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in the arena, Izzy"

"I'll see you too, I hope." She hugged me and we both went outside the bedroom, and found two "uniforms" by the door. We would wear these "uniforms" in the games, they were black and red, they looked warm and cozy. I went to a room, locked the door and put it on. I walked out of the room and a peacekeeper led me to a hovercraft, that would take us to the arena. I took a seat next to Isabel and the peacekeepers injected "trackers" in our arms. Shortly we got to the arena, it looked like a forest and a desert all at the same time. There was a gilden cornucopia, I looked at Isabel, Caterina, Topher, and Linnet. "Isabel and I will go and grab weapons." I mouth. "Run to the woods."

We all stood on the platforms then a gong rang an we all ran towards the cornucopia. " I found Isabel close by "We'll stick together." I tell her and we both head towards a backpack, we were told the blue ones contained throwing weapons and a blowgun. I grabbed it and she grabbed a knife and wires, for Topher. We run away quickly, seeing all the lives being lost. We run to a good area in the woods and see our allies "Here guys." Isabel said, with a look of relief on her face. "Thank you so much, i'm very grateful." Linnet says as she hands her snares, that we found in the hands of a dead tribute. We could hear rustling in the bushes _careers._ We all climb up separate trees, fearing for our safety. "Hello?" calls a quiet voice. I peek from my tree to see a red headed girl below. I jump down from my tree, a big risk to take. "Hello, I'm Indigo. And you are." "Salvation, but call me Sal." "Who were you looking for?" "The Careers, I was allied with them." "Oh, I see. Ally with us." "It's a deal!" and she shakes my hand. Almost everyone else jumps out of their trees. "I'm glad! We're safe!" Caterina says "Me too." Topher replies. Isabel hugs her right away, "Thank you." But Linnet still remained in her tree, and slowly came down behind us. "The Careers are in the desert area, way far in it. I can see at the top, don't worry." "That's good. Let's hunt!" Isabel takes out her blowgun and stalks a rabbit nearby, she blows into the gun and it goes down instantly. "Good job, you must be talented." Salvation cheers. "Yeah, I'm pretty good." Isabel replies, beaming. Caterina just goes up to a groosling and stabs the thing until it dies, Linnet ties a rope around another groosling's neck, those birds aren't very smart.

"How about we start a fire?" Linnet asked "But what if th careers see the smoke?" I reply, knowing it could happen. "The trees are very high Indigo, they could't see it." So, we start a fire and cook our grooslings and the rabbit. We enjoy a very peaceful dinner out in the woods. We pack up our meat, and climb some trees. Linnet falls asleep in one easily but I don't, neither does anybody else. It takes a while but I'm fast asleep, but it doesn't last for long, Isabel screams my name.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright... Shocker time...

Sorry it's so short, the story isn't that much.

That's all I have to say

Peace, Love and The Hunger Games

Caterina POV

I ran through the bushes, and towards the place Isabel was sleeping. I had a knife in my hand, I wanted to kill her. "Wake up." I tell her "What?" she replies, and I stab her foot, I didn't want her to be able to move. "What was that for? I thought we were friends Caterina." "Not anymore." She looked so scared, knowing what I could do to her next, I didn't want her to have a quick death, she _needed_ to suffer. "Indigo!" she screamed, she knew that he was her only hope, smart girl. I could hear him running towards us, so I stabbed Isabel's other foot, I decided that he should suffer, by watching her die. He could see me, with the knife in my hand. "What are you doing? I need a explaination." I couldn't tell him "She was trying to kill me, she stabbed my feet so I couldn't move. I called your name, I knew you would come." Isabel said, quietly. "Caterina, I don't like this, give me the knife." "Why?" "You don't kill your allies, Caterina." "I want to win, don't I?" "Just give me the knife." I couldn't not follow his orders, so I handed it over. "Good." He had a smile on his face, he held it in the wrong way, the killing way. "This is for Isabel!" And he stabbed me right in the heart, my world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

I updated twice today! Oh well! It's the weekend!

Since Caterina is dead, there will be no more of her POVs.

I will replace her POVs with either Topher, Linnet, and Salvation

I can't seem to decide which one to use. VOTE!

Isabel POV

I was in deep shock, I could still see the knife in Indigo's hand, with Caterina's blood on it. I sat there motionless, unable to walk. It was the brink of dawn, the sun was rising Caterina's cannon went off, and a hovercraft came and took her body away. I started to cry a little, she volunteered for her own sister, I could imagine her family, greiving in silence. "Let's go back to camp." I say "I can't stand it here any longer." "I understand. It'll be alright." "You sure, you're the one that killed her though." "I killed her for you Isabel, I couldn't live without you." I smiled a bit, and he picked me up and carried me to the camp. "What happened?" Salvation asked "And where's Caterina, we heard a cannon go off." "Caterina tried to kill me." I explained "So Indigo killed her." "But wasn't she crushing on you?" Topher asked "Yeah, too bad, so sad." Indigo took some first aid from the backpack and wrapped my feet. "I'll try and stand up" "Alright Izzy! I think you can do it!" Salavation started clapping and cheering me on. I got up on my two feet, Caterina didn't hurt me too much. "I knew Indigo would kill her, even as a ally, because Caterina plotted to kill Isabel the minute she laid eyes on her." Linnet tells us "Why didn't you say anything?" "Because, either way Mr. Prince Charming would step in and save you." We heard someone walking into the bushes and we all hid in trees once again. "Here's their camp! We found them!" Shouted Judd, the tribute from District One. "We'll kill them one by one, especially the District Six kids. They deserve it." Saffra, the girl from Four said. Her words made me shiver, a lot. "I want the Indigo boy!" Creel, a friend of Caterina's from Two said. "He killed Caterina!" "I'll come down from my tree, I will distract them. You climb higher." Indigo mouthed to all of us And we watched him go down, and I got all the way to the top of my tree. "Hello." Indigo greets all of the careers, "Nice to see you." "I will kill you." Creel screamed to him "You killed Caterina!" "I know, don't be so sassy about it." _He just got burned!_ Indigo backed away, with his throwing knives. He threw them all in Creel's direction, and he fell instantly. The careers ran away, leaving Creel's body behind. We all jumped out of the trees and looked at the now dead Creel, all he wanted was to avenge Caterina. We all had a moment of silence and watched his body get taken away. We packed up the camp and left, we had to go somewhere else. We walked away from our old camp silently, thinking of how Caterina and Creel both died here. I felt a pang of sadness as we headed further into the woods. We ended up by a creek, a basically career-proof place, there was a big lake on the other side of the arena. "This place has a much safer atmosphere." Topher says, and pulls some things out of his backpack. "What are those?" Linnet asks "These are landmines, the ones that were under the platforms in the beginning. While the cornucopia bloodbath was going on, I dug all of the deactivated landmines from the ground. In case we really need them, we have them." "That's good, even though the careers are stronger, we have better weapons and stuff." Linnet replies, while eating the bark from a tree. Her dark brown hair was flowing with the wind, like mine. Every time I would go out on a windy day, my hair always ended up in my face, like it was that day. "It's quite humid out. There could be a tornado, they happen at home sometimes." I say, inspecting the air. "If that happens, we'll go in one of the ditches." Indigo tells us and points to one of many ditches in the area. I trusted my instincts because a tornado popped right out of nowhere, and everyone ran to a big ditch and hid there for a while. When the tornado finally passed we came out, Indigo was grasping my hand tightly, I didn't even notice until then. We set up a smaller new camp and I went to sleep, Topher and Linnet watched for careers, I would go out the next night. I woke up to the sound of a choking person, and saw Salavation strangling a unfamiliar boy. He fell to the ground, and died there. A hovercraft took him away. Indigo looked over at me, crying. He realized that only one of us can win, and we all were more than allies to him. We were friends.


	13. Chapter 13

I have decided that I will use Linnet's POV, since Caterina is no longer alive. (RIP Caterina)

I am excited to announce that there will be a aftermath fanfiction, which connects to the actual fanfiction I was meaning to post.

Linnet POV

I woke in a tree, where I would usually sleep.I could see everyone below me. Indigo, Isabel, Topher, and Salavation. I jumped down from my tree, and shocked everyone. "You scared me Linnet!" Isabel said, laughing. "Just letting you know we're setting up the landmines today." Topher tells us. "Oh really? Make sure you don't forget your man bracelet!" I replied, and everyone burst out laughing. "Hey! That's not funny!" He looked at his "man bracelet", it was a wire bracelet of many different colors. He was clearly ticked off at me, of course. "Cmon! Let's set up the mines!" Indigo says. "You know, Indigo your hair is in your face." I tell him. His black hair was covering his indigo eyes, which he was named for."Yeah I know!" We head to the area ther careers hang out most, the cornucopia. They steal all the supplies and keep them in a big stack, but it looked smaller than it used too, people have been stealing from it besides them. We put landmines around the cornucopia and ran, as fast as we could. We hid behind the bushes as Judd, the lead career walks towards the cornucopia. I couldn't help but smile. He walked closer and closer when all the sudden he actives the landmine, pieces of Judd were flying everywhere. We all run further into the woods, a career, the Saffra girl comes running after us. Then I start to think, as I run. She was telling the others that she couldn't swim at the training center, when she invited me to join. "To the lake!" I mouthed to Isabel, she passed it on to our other allies. We could hear Judd's cannon go off as we got closer to the lake. When we got to there we all jumped in, and surprsingly Saffra jumped in with us. Before I knew it, someone pulled me under. _Saffra! _I tured around, only to see her face under the water. I swam up to the surface, with Saffra pulling me down. I finally got up for a breath, and realized that Saffra was no longer holding me down. I went back underwater, and found her now dead body. "Guys!" I shout, everyone was across the lake_._ "She's dead!" I found it odd that she was from District Four and she couldn't swim. They all swam towards me and went under, and seeing it for themselves. "That's taken care of." Isabel says, calmly. I could tell she felt guilty, by the look in her eyes. "It's not your fault." I watch as she cries a little, later Prince Charming calms her down. We finally get out of the lake and back to our new camp. I climb a tree and dose off, the last thing is see is Isabel and Indigo on watch, they looked so happy together. My goal was to make sure the capitol would let them both win, I no longer cared about winning myself. "Wake up!" Isabel and Salavation shout from below. "Just a minute!" I jump out of the tree and sit on the ground. I am immediately greeted with a groosling leg, it was literally rubbed in my face. "Want one?" Topher asks, he was trying to get back at me for the "man bracelet", oh boy. "Yes. Hand it over." I tell him, and he follows my order. I bite into the groosling leg, the first thing I have eaten in days. Everyone felt the same way, they were enjoying this as much as I was. Then we hear a voice. "You killed her!"


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the "long wait"

I was on field trip yesterday and there was no way I could take my computer.

But I met a polar bear. He was a showoff.

I supposedly spelled Salvation's name wrong, I'm a horrible speller, by the way I hope you understand.

Indigo POV

"You killed her!" A voice shouted. We all grabbed our weapons, and reacted quickly. The boy was from District 4, like Saffra, so we knew who he was trying to avenge.

I watched as Linnet aimed her throwing axe towards the boy, but he hit Isabel in the leg with a knife before Linnet could hit him. I fell down to the ground, where Isabel laid, injured once again. I picked her up, and hid her well, I couldn't lose her. Linnet threw the axe right at the boy's head. He fell instantly, "Good job" I tell her and I run to tend to Isabel. I saw a silver parachute come towards us, it landed in my hands, there was a note with it. _You treat her well Indigo. _The note said, and I opened it to reveal medicine. Isabel took it and rubbed it on her leg. "You have to win." she tells me "I'm completely useless, I should be left here to die." "You're not useless Isabel, don't think these things about yourself." She looked at me. "I'm glad you think that." I held her tight, in my embrace."I love you Izzy." I kiss her on the cheek. She falls asleep in my arms, and everyone else watches her, expecting her to die. "She'll be okay, don't worry." "I'm glad! She's my best friend." Salvation whispered. A song came to my mind, one of my father's favorite ones. I cringe at the thought of my dead father, but I smile because this song was my favorite. "Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light, to chase a feather in the wind, within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight, there moves a thread that has no end." I sang to myself, I could see Isabel slowly waking up. "For many hours and days that pass ever soon the tides have caused the flame to dim at last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom Is this to end or just begin?" "Sing more." she tells me. "All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you, now. All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you, now. The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again. One voice is clear above the dim Proud Arianne, one word, my will to sustain for me, the cloth once more to spin. All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you, now. All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you, now. Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time his is the force that lies within ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find. He is a feather in the wind. All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you, now. All of my love, all of my love, all of my love to you, now." "Your voice is beautiful." Isabel smiles and drifts off again. The medicine must have made her drowsy. "You guys go ahead!" I shout to the others "I'm staying here!" They all ran off, towards the desert part of the arena. It was just me and Isabel. After a while she finally woke up, and stayed up. "You're finally awake, I see." she giggled and replied "Yes, I am." I could see her bright green eyes, even in total darkness. "Where did the others go?" "The desert, they wanted to check it out." "A cannon went off, and I had a feeling that something bad had happened. I could hear someone running towards us, Linnet. "Guys! This is serious! Please hurry!" I picked up Isabel, unsure that she could walk. We followed Linnet ou into the desert and we stopped right in the middle. It was the brink of dawn, I saw Topher's dead body in front of me. Isabel and Salvation were getting all choked up, crying over it. "What happened?" I asked "A bird flew from the sky and pecked him to death, when he was dying I sang my lullaby to him. Poor thing, he just wan't cut out for this game, He should have never been drawn." Linnet sniffled a little. "Let's sing for him." I suggest "As a tribute." They all nodded their heads in agreement as I started this next song. "Though I never met you and we spoke not a word, I'll never forget you from the stories I've heard, for you unknown brother, my baby's mothers pain,cause your soul is in heaven,but your memory remains." "Unknown,unknown brother, I'll meet you someday,unknown,unknown brother,we walk through fields where children play." "Your eyes shine bright when you were a kid, your sisters loved you and all that you did. Big brother, big brother don't worry a bit. Your flame has not faded,since the day it was lit" "Your life was joy, your mommas only boy. And when the skies are blue, big brother, they're blue for you." "We will smile like pictures of you as a boy before you retired,to heavenly joy." "Unknown,unknown brother, I'll meet you someday, unknown,unknown brother,we walk through fields where children play." At the end of the song I could hear everyon'e voices mingled together, we all clapped our hands, we were all decent singers. We waited for the hovercraft to come and take Topher's body away, when it did we put three fingers to our lips and held out our hands, a symbol of respect. We headed into the woods, it was just us and one career left, I couldn't kill them. I couidn't, and I wouldn't.


	15. Chapter 15

I'm really busy right now, sorry this came late.

I have a billion other fanfictions, plus I'm studying for/ taking my finals

Sorry for all the fluff and whatnot in the last chapter. I hate fluff, but I love writing it.

And I'm so sorry but there's a teeny bit more in this chapter, I hope you like Simon and Garfunkel.

_  
Isabel POV

The next morning was very foggy, and everyone was in complete shock. We all made our way through the woods, the fog was clearly somewhat of a threat. We found the remaining career dead on the ground. We stayed low and crawled looking for a area free of fog. We laid under the fog for hours, watiing for it to fade, we were waiting for the sun. "So, what do you think of The Games?" I asked. "I hate them! We are not the Capitol's play-things, if they think it's so wonderful, just let them see their kids getting killed!" Linnet tells me. "Exactly." "I wish everyone could see eye to eye, and live in peace." Indigo says. "It'd be much easier around here." The fog finally faded and moved on. We decided to hunt, so I got out my blowgun, which was barely even needed, since I only killed one tribute with it. I saw a bird and aimed at it, and I missed and the dart flew into thin air, and hit a barrier. "What the..?" I ran towards the dart, which was burned on the ground. "I think it's a forcefield, the arena couldn't just go on forever!" Salvation looks at the forcefield and touched it. "Ouch!" "It must burn you too." We walk away, making sure the forcefield wouldn't kill us. We hunt some more and eat. "Look at what I found! Salvation came with a fairly decent amount of dark purple berries in her hand, _nightlock! _"Don't eat those! They'll kill you!" My words came too late. Since she only ate half of a berry, her death would be slower than normal. I ran to her as she fell. "Sing for me.." She says. "When you're weary, feeling small, when tears are in your eyes I will dry them all. I'm on your side, when times get rough. And friends just can't be found, like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down." I sniffled a bit and continued "When you're down and out, when you're on the street,when evening falls so hard I will comfort you I'll take your part. When darkness comes and pain is all around, like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down. Sail on silver girl, sail on time has come to shine,all your dreams are on their how they shine,if you need a friend I'm sailing right behind. Like a bridge over troubled water I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over troubled water I will ease your mind." "I love you, I love you all." Those were her last words, her eyes shut. Her pulse stopped. She was dead. I cried hard, my tears were like waterfalls. We all put flowers around her body, as a sign of respect. We watched the hovercraft took her body away. I looked down at the ground, where the nightlock fell, I reached for a berry, I felt like I had too. Before I could grab one, someone pulled me away. I looked behind me, both Indigo and Linnet were grasping my hands. "Don't do it, I want you to win, both of you. I no longer care about myself winning. My family nor my district care about me." Linnet says to Indigo and I. She stepped on the nightlock, crushing it all, letting the poison run into the ground. Another parachute came from the sky, I grabbed it. "It's for Linnet!" I give it to her and she takes it. "Is this money?" She shows us a decent amount of coins. "Yes!" Indigo smiled. "But why would you need it?" "There's a note!" We waited for her to show it to us, but she didn't. She saw something that we couldn't see.


	16. Chapter 16

The story is over, I guess. There will be a epilouge, of course.

If you need a explanation on what happened PM me please, because I will be glad to help.

My thanks to CrepuscularSnidget and GrimmSabrina, you submitted tributes AND you also gave me great reviews.

Thanks for being so supportive!

Linnet POV

I read the note, _We can buy one other person out of the games, call my name that's all you have to do. We're counting on you, Linnet. Love Ryker Perthshire. _I had no other choice but to show the others, this is what I wanted so badly, this was my goal, my dream. Before they could read the note, muttations came out of nowhere. We had to run, the others were far ahead, they were probably used to running after vehicles in District 6. My dark brown hair kept flying in my face, but I kept going, I was determined to buy both of my allies out of the games. I got a closer look at the mutts, they were leopards, but with dog-like features as well. We headed to the cornucopia, probably the safest place in the arena, besides the trees, which were all burning in the distance. We all three climbed up to the top and watched the mutts try to jump, but they were too small. We all stayed on top of the cornucopia for a while, Indigo and Isabel were scared for their lives, but I was focused on the note. I read it over and over again in my head, it was probably burning in the woods somewhere. I thought about my actions over the past weeks, and how the alliance started off. In the beginning there was Caterina, Topher, Salvation, Indigo, Isabel, and me. I remembered Caterina's death, even though I wasn't there, I was by Topher's side when he died, and we were recently greiving over Salvation. The mutts were still jumping for us, even after all these hours, I was very annoyed by it. "I think it's time we end these games." I say. I take a couple steps towards the edge of the cornucopia. "Wait!" Isabel was getting teary eyed, she knew what I was up to. "I'll go instead!" "No Isabel, don't do it!" Indigo and I blurted at the same time. I was right on the edge of the cornucopia, about to jump. "Ryker!" I shouted and I jumped, into the pool of mutts. The mutt finally killed me, then the gamemaker announced that Indigo (and secretly Isabel) won the games. The trick worked, I was so happy. I did it. I was dead, but I still saw my achivement, even though nobody knew Isabel got out also. I became their guardian angel, even though I was before I died. I found it strange that I was still "alive" and dead at the same time. My conclusion is that if you try, you can succeed.


	17. Chapter 17

This is the epilouge, basically.

If I ever decide to write the aftermath (very likely.) It will start during the victory tour and will end at a event I cannot tell you about.

Enjoy!_

Indigo POV

I walked around the hovercraft silently, I was waiting for Isabel. I knew she was alive, she just magically disappeared into thin air. When Linnet shouted my uncle's name out of nowhere, right before her death, she somehow made the gamemakers decide that both Isabel and I could win. I could see her sitting in a chair by the medical room, she was injured a lot in the arena, but still managed until her so-called "death" as the runner up. A man in a white suit came and took her away, she barely even noticed me. I sat in her former seat and waited for the people to patch her up, I sang some songs to myself, and I kept looking through the windows every now and then. When they finally let Isabel go, she walked out of the room, there was something different about her. "Isabel!" I ran to her and held her tight. She started to cry, both because of joy and sadness. "We both won!" She was happy, it was a miracle, a miracle nobody in Panem would ever know about, sadly. "Do you know what happened? How did we both win?" I ask her. "I disappear right into thin air, on TV they said I died just like Linnet. I ended up in the hovercraft and they explained that Ryker was your uncle, that he saw us and knew what Linnet wanted. He contacted her right after she was reaped and told her exactly what to do, but to keep her lips sealed. She didn't even know about the note though, she was supposed to come up with the plan herself, but she failed so Ryker helped her. And her suicide was part of the plan also, since she couldn't come with us, because she really wanted to, or at least that's what they told me." Isabel looked down to the ground. "Once they told me this, they said I had to tell you and my family. I'm also supposed to reveal myself on the victory tour, and shock everyone. I don't see why, but I have to." The hovercraft was landing, and more men were approaching. "She needs to come with us." The pointed to Isabel. She looked sad, because she thought couldn't ride the train with me. She pulled me close and kissed me goodbye, and the men took her away. I walked to the train and looked down on the ground, so people would think I actually lost my lover. I got into the train and saw Missy "Indigo don't cry!" she ran and grabbed me a tissue."It's fine, Missy. I think you deserve to know the truth." "What?" And the men came in, with Isabel, to my surprise. "Oh my heavens! I thought you were dead!" She ran and hugged Isabel so the public wouldn't see her. The train finally started moving and the Capitol became very distant. Since we were no longer in the Capitol Missy let Isabel see me. The guards were still in the train, since the people at home couldn't see her either. She came to sit next to me, she didn't say anything. I put my fingers through her hair for no apparent reason, she giggled a little bit. It was the first time she laughed since Linnet's "man bracelet" joke, I almost forgot how beautiful her smile was. We watched as we went through each district, seeing how different they are from one another. We finnally arrive in District 6. Once again the men lead Isabel in the opposite direction, and I make my big exit out of the train, everyone was happy to see me, but I wasn't happy at all. I had to pretend Isabel was dead and even being away from her for a second made me sad as well. We were really lucky, to both get out alive.


End file.
